


pineapple pizzas, pool parties, playing pretend

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Claude von Riegan is a Little Shit, Crushes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "What's wrong, big sis Lys~? Are you embarassed? Have you never kissed anyone before?"Lysithea never should have agreed to babysit her neighbor's grandson.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 3





	pineapple pizzas, pool parties, playing pretend

**Author's Note:**

> (points at self) Look at this clown, starting another multichap fic before finishing any of the other WIPs.
> 
> Oneeshota Lysiclaude, though...

Lysithea never should have agreed to babysit her neighbor's grandson while he was out of town. 

Because really, it wasn't exactly _baby_ sitting when the kid was ten. She remembered being ten; she knew how to use the microwave and the dishwasher and the computer back then, so unless this kid was too sheltered to know the same things she did eight years ago, he should have been fine spending one weekend alone.

"What's wrong, big sis Lys~? Are you embarassed? Have you never kissed anyone before?"

But for one goddamn reason or another (Oswald being her father's former boss may or may not have been one), she didn't turn the offer down, and now, here she was. 

Getting taunted over her (lack of) kissing experience by a kid, while watching Netflix. 

It was probably her fault, for letting him pick the movie in hopes that would keep him docile; and Claude, being the clever little shit he was, didn't outright pick anything R-rated— but whether by coincidence or on purpose, the one he did pick was really pushing the PG-13 rating, with all the service shots and the characters making out. Nothing that would have irked her if she was alone, of course, but in this particular situation, she had a responsibility to curate the kind of content someone younger than her came into contact with. 

_That_ was why she felt awkward right now, she thought, and not because of whatever this little kid was accusing her of. 

Lysithea reached out to hit space on the wireless keyboard next to the projector. 

"Hey, why are you stopping it?" Claude protested, also reaching towards the keyboard, only to get swatted away. 

"I don't think this movie is appropriate for someone your age," she said, exiting out of the application all together.

Claude burst into giggles on the couch. "So I _was_ right, you've never kissed before! That's why you got embarassed."

"Those two things are," Lysithea scrolled through the other selections on the site, "completely unrelated."

"Lys is embarassed~ Lys is embarassed~"

Feeling a headache come on, Lysithea turned towards him and sighed. 

"If you can be nice and quiet for rest of the evening, I'll let you have pizza for dinner," she said, shaking her phone at him, with a food delivery app open on the screen. 

To which Claude took his own phone out and said, "Nice try, but I already have a fourty gold giftcard on Annazone Eats!"

Another sigh. 

_They really shouldn't let kids that young have smartphones,_ Lysithea internally grumbled. (Nevermind that she also had one when she was about ten or eleven— but those were different times, she justified.)

"Okay, then, what else can I do to do to get you nice and quiet..." she muttered, mostly to herself, as she sank back into the sofa.

Silence. 

Claude scooched next to her, leaning his head against her upper arm.

"You can try kissing me?"

Lysithea sat up straight, making Claude sink sideways behind her before also getting up. She almost blurted out something like, "What in the world do they teach you kids at school these days?" but stopped herself, upon remembering that would probably elicit a response along the lines of " _Boooomer_."

So instead of responding, she began scrolling through the app again.

"I'm serious! I'll be good for rest of the weekend if you do. Pinky promise."

Pineapple pizza for dinner it would be, Lysithea decided, ignoring the small hand trying to shake her arm. 

"Orrrr, are you just scared you'll be busted for never having kissed before? That's it, isn't it? I hit the nail on the head?"

Lysithea sighed, yet again, and turned to look at Claude's face— still so round and boyish, the little grin on his lips only full of innocent mischief. 

"Oh, fine," she said. "Close your eyes."

There was a slight flinch of surprise, but he complied, eyelashes fluttering down, chin tilting up. 

She couldn't help stroking one soft cheek with her hand, before pressing her lips against the other.

"..."

Claude's eyelids stayed shut for a few seconds even after she parted; when they blinked open again, there was a puzzled, almost disappointed expression on his face. 

"There's your kiss," she said, quickly fluffing his hair before returning to the order. "Be good now."

Once he turned away with a pout, Lysithea giggled under her breath and hit "place order" on the phone. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
> 


End file.
